


Jedi Practice

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, extremely fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Jace, he knows he married a dork but he loves his dork any way





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this [ here](https://dcntletmegetme.tumblr.com/post/158792298451/ichorfvlled-shrinemade) and if i'm honest i've never seen star wars, so i couldn't make this much longer

He married a dork of a nerd, he knows this and it never fails to make him smile when he catches him doing these little things. Because, he was _his_ dork and no one could take that away from him. Right now, he was sitting in the living room watching TV when he noticed that Simon was no longer in the room. He rolled his eyes lightly because he had a feeling he knew exactly _where_ his husband would be. Letting the smile fall from his face he’s opening up Snapchat and recording himself, “So, this is what my husband gets up to at night.”

The recording finished and he added it to his story before he’s walking outside, or well just enough so that he’s still inside leaning against the doorframe, it was dark and the only light was coming from the toy lightsaber Simon was swinging around. Jace filmed a video, before starting a new one. Starting with him saying in a whisper, “He thinks he’s a Jedi,” Jace couldn’t help but smile to himself as he asked, “Hey babe, whatcha doing?”

Jace could faintly see Simon jump a little before the motion of the saber came to a still. “I WAS PRACTICING!” Simon called, and that was the end of that video before it was added. Jace didn’t need light to see that Simon was pouting; he just _knew_ he would be. “Were you filming me?”

Jace gave a shrug from his spot in the door way, trying to fake innocence as Simon walks up to him. Jace’s phone recording Simon, “Now why would I do that?”

“Because, you’re you Jace,” Simon replied, raising an eyebrow as he was now standing in front of Jace.

“Fair enough,” Jace spoke with another shrug and a tilt of his head, a light smile spreading across his lips. He takes a step back, _just_ so he can post the small video. Deciding to flip the camera back to front mode, he steps closer to Simon, holding the button to record as he leans into kiss Simon. It was short and sweet, “I love you.”

“I know,” Simon replied with a shit eating grin upon his lips before they’re pressing against Jace’s once again.

This kiss lasted longer, but it was gentle and their forehead’s rested against each other. Jace’s phone being pulled in between them as the video keeps on playing itself over and over, waiting for it to be posted. Jace posted the video before his phone is being placed in his back pocket. Simon’s lightsaber went flying inside as he chucked in, letting his arms go around Jace as the blond pulled him closer. “Let move this into the bedroom shall we?” Jace muses and is met with Simon nodding his head a little before they’re getting inside and shutting the door behind them.


End file.
